


Miracle Woman

by mercurybard



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe praying for a miracle wasn't the brightest idea he's had all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Avalon". Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I just laugh and laugh and laugh at it and its humor.

This was not what I'd signed on for. Yes, I technically said I wanted to be a part of SG-1, and yes, I now am, but it's not the same without Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel. I'm going to end up with nothing but two letters and a number. Personally, I'll take that over some of the nut jobs, jarheads, and mad scientists that have been parading in front of my desk all day.

By the time I head down to the Stargate to greet some incoming guest, I've pretty much given up on having a next-gen rockin' SG-1. And, as my grandma always said, when you've given up, give it to God. Usually, I don't follow grandma's advice (she also suggests drinking a can of sauerkraut juice once a month to 'clean the pipes'), but there didn't seem to be any other options at this point.

So, against my better judgment, I prayed for a miracle.

I got Vala Mal Doran.

God has an odd sense of humor.


End file.
